You Held On
by warriorbard2012
Summary: 2x19 Everyone deals with the aftermath of the kidnapping.
1. chapter 1

**_Author Notes: Each Chapter is told from either Alex's or Maggie's Point-of-View. There maybe some overlap on scenes since each character may experience the same thing, but it will be told from each different perspective. This story starts right before the " I love you" scene._** ** _Warning for mentions of a possible sexual assault(not a graphic description but it is mentioned) See end of chapter for additional notes._**

 **Chapter One: Maggie's POV**

Turning that corner and seeing her floating there, seemingly lifeless was something that I know will haunt me for a long time. It replays in my mind like a broken record, reminding me even hours later than we had come so close to losing her. _She was so cold, and pale almost blue. We made it by seconds._

I shiver at the thought and stare harder out the med bay window, watching the other agents scurry around, trying to find an excuse to wander by the window, to take a look at how their field commander was doing without stopping their work. I always knew that my girlfriend was well loved and respected by her team both in her lab and out in the field, but seeing her new class of rookies standing guard outside of her room, making sure that nothing else happened to her, makes me want to cry again.

 _You are an amazing person, Alex Danvers. I wish you only knew how many lives you have saved and change, and how many people you've touched. What would they all do without you? What would I do without you?_ I feel the tears start to come again. _Don't go there, Maggie. She's alive. She held on._

The room is quiet behind me, except for the sound of her raspy breathing and the beeps of the monitors as they keep track of her vitals. She has been asleep for a couple of hours now, and the doctors are letting her rest before they run more tests.

Alex's oxygen level is back within normal levels and seems stable for the moment so they've removed her mask just a few moments ago, but her temperature is still down. They've adjusted the temperature of the room to help, and they put a warming blanket on her to hopefully get her temperature back to normal, but no matter what it's going to be a long night.

They have a couple of tests to run, to make sure that she didn't suffer any brain damage or lose any function due to the several minutes she was without oxygen, they also want to make sure that she isn't going to have lung impairment because of this. Dr. Hamilton also warned me that they also have to conduct a sexual assault examination, because of her being kidnapped and the fact that Rick confessed to stalking her. I know it's proper procedure in cases like these, but it doesn't make it any better.

I'm going to kill him if he touched her, and I know no one here would stop me. J'onn informed me that he has sent a couple of agents including Winn to check out our apartments and Kara's for cameras and microphones. It makes me sick that the bastard has been watching us, watching her for over a year. That he might have seen things, private moments that Alex and me, not to mention Kara wouldn't have wanted anyone else to see.

Images flash in my mind of the important events that have in our relationship that happened in Alex's apartment. _Our first kiss as a couple, which turned into our first make out session. The first time I made her dinner was there, and that turned into our first time making love. Then our first make up from our first big fight. Our valentine's date argument, and our after "prom" celebration. Her breaking down over her dad. Her finding out about Emily, and still wanting me anyway._ The thoughts make me angrier, but at the same time, these memories remind me of how much I love her, and how much I'm looking forward to the rest of a lifetime of firsts with her.

"Hey you." Alex's voice is quiet and not quite back to normal, but it is the second most beautiful sound in the world at the moment. (With the first being the sound of her coughing when we found her, coughing meant breathing and breathing meant she was alive.) I can't help but smile as I turn around and go to her.

"Hey." I reply. She still looks pale and tired, but her eyes are bright and full of life.

"You ok?" She asks me seriously, her eyes checking me over. The question makes me love her more, because her first thought is always other people. When I first met her, I just thought that it was her training as an agent, as a soldier that made her that way, but then I realized that is just how she is. I feel tears start to come again, because I'm not ok, but I will them away. _This isn't about you Maggie, she almost died._

"Am I ok? Are you kidding?" I tell her, moving in closer to sit next to her, to hold her hands (gently, they are a little bruised), where they are resting on her belly. She is still a little cold, and her fingers hold on to me with a little less strength than they normally do. The way she looks at me though makes my heart melt, as if I'm the only thing that matters in the whole world right now.

"That was really clever, with the whole Navy Seal thing with your pants. What was that?" I tease her, She laughs and it makes me laugh. It really was a badass move, topped only by the fact that she cut her tracker out using only a broken credit card. _I will never again complain, when you have to go away for a weekend for your training. It kept you around long enough for us to find you._

"Well, I knew I had to buy just a couple of seconds." Alex pauses to take a quick breath. "I knew you were coming." She says it with such assurance and her faith in me astounds me. It always has. I blush and drop my head, and when I look back up, her eyes meet mine once more.

She takes a deep breath, as she continues. "You didn't let me finish before, but I um…" she takes another breath and swallows audibly. I know that her throat is sore from swallowing all of that water, and from coughing.

"What?" I ask her, a part of me wanting to tell her to just be quiet and to just relax and another part of me feels like my world has finally come back together at the sound of her voice. I thought I would never hear it again.

"I just really have to say it now…" Suddenly I can feel her body move under me as she tries to sit up.

"Alex, Alex. Just be careful..." I whisper, gently trying to discourage her from moving. I'm scared it's going to hurt her more. I know that her muscles are stiff from swimming for hours in the cold water, and that her chest has to hurt like hell from almost drowning, but she sits up anyway.

"It's ok, It's ok." She assures me, even though I can see that she's in pain, as she grunts and breathes heavily for a moment. I lay a hand on her arm, supporting her as I shift to make more room. Her skin still has a chill, and I caress my fingers over her arm to warm her up.

"Okay." Alex says, and she looks so serious. "Those firsts that you talked about…"

"Yeah?" I nod encouraging her to continue. In my heart, I already know what she is going to say, but I need to hear it out loud, for it to be real and not just something that imagined or dreamed. She's crying now as she talks.

"I want to have them all with you, I never want to stop having firsts with you. I love you Maggie Sawyer." She lifts up her hand and moves my hair back so we can see each other, and she cups my cheek in her palm.

Despite our surroundings and our current circumstances, I have never felt happier. I've always wanted to hear those words and to know it my heart that it was real. That this thing between us it isn't just good friendship (although that's a big part of it) or lust (the sex is phenomenal by the way) but it's that she loves me for me, for my good moments and even somehow my past mistakes. And I feel the same way about her. There are tears in my eyes now.

"I love you, Alex Danvers." Her smile is so big and so bright, that I'm sure it could have re-charged one of her badass yellow sun grenades.

"Yeah?" She whispers, needed the reassurance that I am more than happy to give her.

"Yeah." I whisper back, and then she kisses me and it is the sweetest kiss I've ever had, because love makes everything better. I remember the first time we did this back in the bar, when she first came out. I was so scared of messing everything up, I didn't want to risk the heartache of being rejected again, of not being loved. Now as I feel her lips on mine, I know that I don't feel that way any more, and while it's too soon to say it to her, I can say it in my thoughts. _I know that I have found more than love with you, Alex Danvers, I've found the future._

Alex pulls away first, and I know it's because she has to take a breath. But she doesn't move away, instead she rest her forehead on mine and looks into my eyes, and we hold each other for a long while, just enjoying the moment and each other's presence.

The sound of Dr. Hamilton clearing her throat, suddenly reminded me that we aren't the only people here, but I'm too happy to care that the Doctor and her techs were witnesses to our moment. I look up to see her smiling at us, mirth in her eyes, to see one of her favorite agents so happy. Then she blinks and the emotion is gone replaced by her concern and she turns to Alex.

"I'm glad you're awake, Agent Danvers. We've held off a couple of tests, so that you could have time to rest, but we need to get started with them." She turns to me though and winks. "I think we should be ok to skip the cognitive test, her motor skills seem to be working fine." I blush, and Alex's blushes. "But Detective Sawyer, I'm going to need you to step out, while we do this." She holds up a finger to stop Alex's protest. I had already anticipated this, and as much as I didn't want to be away from Alex so soon after almost losing her, I understood why the doctor didn't want me in here.

"It's ok, Alex. I'm should probably to go talk to Kara anyway." I lean over to kiss her, and then pull away. She grabs my hand, and I can feel her shaking. "It's ok, babe. I promise I'll be right back."

She nods and pulls herself together, and as I walk out of the med bay, Dr. Hamilton sends one of her techs with me.

"Detective?" He says, making me stop.

"What's up…" I pause and look at the name on his uniform. "Agent Martinez?"

"Dr. Hamilton wanted me to go with you. She's a bit concerned about you as well. I've been instructed to go find you some food. Anything in particular you would like?' He asks nervously.

I sigh, I'm not really hungry, but then again, I can't remember the last time I ate. "How about some pizza? That way everybody can have some not just me."

Agent Martinez nods and is about to leave, when I call him back. "Agent?'

"Ma'am?" He stands at attention in a way, that I've seen Alex do many times and it makes me smile.

"Do you think the Doctor would clear Alex to have some soup? I'm sure she's hungry, but I don't know if she's up to swallowing pizza just yet?'

He pauses for a moment, then presses a button behind his ear and speaks into it, quietly. A few seconds later he nods his head.

"Dr. Hamilton says it's ok, I'll bring some back… Anything in particular Agent Danvers would like?' He asks shyly. I pick up on the fact that young agent in front of me has a bit of a crush on my girlfriend, and I can't blame him one bit.

"Chicken noodle is her favorite, And thank you, I'll be sure to tell Agent Danvers that you were the one who got it for her." I say ,with a wink.

He blushes, then gives me the biggest smile I've ever seen, and disappears quickly around the corner.

I know that I should go find Kara and apologize to her for the things that I said, but I'm not really ready for that yet. Instead, I find myself wondering the DEO hallways, until I end up in Alex's lab. I enter, and the door closes behind me, and I take deep breath in.

Despite it's sterilization and spartan decor, the room is comforting. I can feel her presence in here, from the complex equations on the whiteboard in her handwriting, to the order of how things are set up in her supplies(her pantry is set up in a similar way, as is her sock drawer), I can see her everywhere. I move over to her desk chair, and pick up the lab coat she has strung along the back of it. I hold it to my nose, it smells like her, a mixture of gun oil, disinfectant,and a scent that is strictly her. She smells like home.

I can feel the tears start to come now, the tears of fear and sorrow, that I've held back for this long. I hug the lab coat to my chest, and sink down into her chair, and sob. I don't know how long I've been crying, but I about fall off the chair in startlement, when a hand touches my shoulder. I look up through watery eyes to see J'onn kneeling next to me.

"It's ok." He says quietly. I feel a bit embarrassed being found crying by Alex's boss, but then he gently reaches down a grabs my hand. "It's ok." He repeats. "She's alive and safe. You did good Maggie."

I take a deep breath, and laugh quietly. "I almost broke a prisoner out of prison. Isn't that like high on the not to do list?"

He laughs unexpectedly. "Alex broke Astra, Kara's aunt out of here, in order to save me one time, even though our policy is that we don't negotiate with terrorists. I think you fit in around here."

"Is that a job offer? Because once my captain finds out what I almost did, I'm screwed."

J'onn smiles. "You have a standing offer to join us whenever you want. Not just because you are a brilliant police officer, and you work well in high risk situations, but you are also the one person besides maybe Kara that can calm Alex down." I laugh because it's true. He continues. "But I know how much being a police officer in this community means to you, I've spoken with your Captain and told him you were under my orders when you were breaking Thompson out, in hopes that if news of the jailbreak spread, Rick would have to let Alex go. But luckily you didn't have to get him far, because Thompson was the one who told us where to find Alex. You do have to fill out a bunch of paperwork eventually for 'borrowing a few of our alien tech' but your job isn't not in trouble."

I let out a sigh of relief, and I looked up to meet his eyes. "Thank you." I said, making sure he knew how much I meant it.

"You're welcome. Just keep taking good care of your girl, and yourself ok?" I nod, feeling the tears want to start up again. "Speaking of your girl, Dr.Hamilton sent me to find you, there are done with the tests and She would like to speak with you." The semi-happy mood I was in, evaporates, as I suddenly remember what tests they had run. I'm not sure what I dread more, hearing that something might be physically or mentally wrong with her, or hearing that he touched her. J'onn squeezes my shoulder gently.

"It's going to be alright, Maggie." I look up at him.

"You know already don't you?" He looks away.

"I promised the Doctor I was would hold on off on saying anything until you were with her. She needs to be the one that you need to talk to for Alex's sake. She can explain everything better than I can."

I feel angry and worried, and I stand up quickly, only J'onn's Martian reflexes prevent him from falling over. I don't look back at him as I run from the room.

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

 _ **So I don't own these characters, CBS and the CW do. This is my FanFiction for this fandom, so let me know what you think. I don't have a beta so any mistakes are my own.**_


	2. Chapter Two: Alex's POV

**_Author's notes:_**

 ** _Thank you to everyone who followed or favorited this story, and to everyone who left a review. Your encouragement means a lot to me._**

 ** _So, this chapter is from Alex's POV, and it talks about some medical stuff. I'm not a doctor, nor do I work in the medical field. Google only helps so much so any mistakes are my own. Once again, there is a warning for the mention of a possible sexual assault. See end of chapter for more notes. Thank you!_**

 **Chapter Two: Alex's POV**

My chest is on fire, but I ignore it as a take a breath, feeling thankful that I'm still able to do so. I'm floating right now, _ooh bad word choice,_ like I'm in between being awake and dreaming. My body feels heavy and sore, and my shoulder where I cut out the tracker is throbbing. The pain of it is enough to make me cross the barrier back into reality. I open my eyes slowly and look around.

 _Ok, I'm in the DEO, in the medbay._ With as much time as I spend in this place both as a patient and as doctor I should hate being here, but the sterile glass and white walls are way better than the dark glass and concrete cage I was just swimming in. My body shivers, and I push down the feeling of nausea that remembering brings. I smile though when I see my girlfriend standing at the window, her posture rigid and alert. She looks tired, and I can only imagine what she must have gone though while I was going through my own version of hell.

"Hey you." I manage to say, wondering how my throat could feel so dry being in and swallowing that much water. Maggie turns around and I see her smile at me, her eyes sparkling in that way that makes my heart beat faster in my chest. I can hear it echo on the monitor, and I ignore it.

"Hey." Maggie replied, moving closer to my bed. She looks tired and behind the sparkle there is a haunted look in her eye. _Aww, baby. I'm so sorry._

"You ok?" I can't help but ask her. I'm ready to beat up Rick right now for what he has put her though. I look her over, checking for injuries and let out a slight breath when I don't see any. She looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Am I ok? Are you kidding?" She moves closer to sit next to me, and she gently grabs my hands, where they had been resting on my belly. (They are a little sore and I realize now a little bruised. I'm grateful for the soft touch.) I try to squeeze her fingers to reassure her, but my hands are cold and aren't up to their normal amount of strength. So I let my eyes do the talking for me. She is the only thing in the world that matters to me in this moment. I need to know that she's ok.

"That was really clever, with the whole Navy Seal thing with your pants. What was that?" Maggie teases me, making me laugh and it makes her laugh. I love this thing that we have, where in serious moments we always seem to have the ability to make a joke that suddenly makes everything better and brighter.

"Well, I knew I had to buy a just a couple of seconds." I have to pause to take a breath, my chest feels tight. "I knew you were coming." And that was an absolute fact, I knew that they would rescue me, I knew that Maggie and Kara would go to the ends of the earth to find me. Just as I knew that they knew that I would do the same… that's just what you do for people that you love. And I fall in love with her all over again as she blushes and drops her head for a second as if she is astonished at the fact that I feel this way for her. She looks back up at me after a moment, and I fall into those beautiful brown eyes. I take another deep breath, as I continue. "You didn't let me finish before, but I um…" I stop to take another breath and I swallow hard trying to clear the soreness out of my throat.

"What?" She asks me, encouraging me to continue. I gather all of my courage and try to sit up.

"I just really have to say it now." If I didn't already realize that my whole body aches, I do now. Just sitting up, stretches muscles that are protesting my abuse of them. I feel like I was run over by a truck and is now sitting on my chest. I freak Maggie out, and she tries to stop me.

"Alex, Alex. Just be careful." She says as I do it anyway. I need to see her, to be face to face with her, when I say this.

"It's ok, It's ok." I say to reassure her. "It's ok." After moving, I let out a grunt, and I have to take a couple of deep breathes before I finally get enough air to say what I want to say. She runs her fingers down my arm, in a loving caress and moves slightly to make more room.

"Okay. Those firsts that you talked about.."

"Yeah?" She asks, and I already know that she knows what I'm going to say, and I can she her whole face light up. I think we have both know that we love each other, but it's finally time to say it out loud. We both need to hear it out loud. _We almost ran out of time. I almost died, without telling her that I love her and how amazing she is._ The thought makes me cry.

"I want to have them all with you, I never want to stop having firsts with you. I love you, Maggie Sawyer." I lift my hand to move back her hair so I can see her better, and it reminds me of our first real kiss, when she met me at my apartment and changed my world. I cup her cheek gently, I love the way I can feel her smile. She looks so happy, and I know that Maggie's had a rough life and that people in her past have made her feel like she's worthless and that she has a problem trusting that this is real. That this thing between us is real, to believe that we aren't just friends with benefits or that she's not just my gay mentor. She still doesn't quite trust that I'm not just using her until the shininess wears off and I find someone new. But I know that we are endgame. I want her to know that I love her for her, and I love the good moments of our life together and I love her even when knowing her past mistakes. I want to spend a lifetime showing her just how I'm love and how precious she is to me.

Now she's crying as she says softly, with wonder in her voice. "I love you, Alex Danvers." I'm smiling now, because I never thought that I would hear those words. I never thought that I was cut out for a relationship like this, to have this kind of intimacy with someone, but I'm so glad that she's taken the time to be patient with me and to love me even when I can be a stubborn ass sometimes.

"Yeah?" I ask her, just to make sure. Mostly because I can't believe that this moment is real and that it's finally happening, and that it's more beautiful than I could have possibly imagined.

"Yeah." She answers me, and I can't wait any longer, I have to kiss her. Gently I grab her cheeks and pull her to me. It is the sweetest kiss we've shared, and I like to think that it's us saying that we love each other that makes it so sweet and not the fact that this is our first kiss after I almost died. I think about how far I have come, from coming out and getting rejected in the bar, until this moment and how much we both have grown in this relationship. It's amazing to me just how much we have allowed the other room to grow to make mistakes and to celebrate our victories. This is the relationship that people always want, and that I've dreamed of having as a kid and now I'm finally living it.

I have to pull away first, to take another breath, but I don't want the moment to end. So I put my forehead against hers and look into her eyes. She just holds me for a while, and it is soothing and relaxing and I can feel myself getting a little sleepy again.

I hear the sound of Doctor Hamilton clearing her throat and I know that I should care that I just had this intimate moment with my girlfriend in front of my co-workers, but I'm too happy and too tired to care. I pull away from Maggie to look up at her and I see Riley smirking at us, but then she blinks and her doctor face is back on again.

She turns to me. "I'm glad you're awake Agent Danvers. We've held off a couple of tests, so that you could have time to rest, but we need to get started on them." _How long I've been sleeping?_ I watch as she turns to Maggie and winks at her. "I think we should be ok to skip the cognitive test, her motor skills seem to be working fine." She jokes, and it makes the both of us blush. "But Detective Sawyer, I'm going to need to you to step out, while we do this." Maggie's face falls a little and I open my mouth to protest, but Riley holds up a finger to stop me. Maggie shakes her head at me and starts to stand.

"It's ok, Alex." Maggie says. "I should probably go talk to Kara anyway." She leans over to kiss me and then pulls away. Suddenly I feel an irrational bolt of fear go down my spine, and I don't want her to leave. I grab her hand, and I can feel myself start to shake. "It's ok, babe. I promise I'll be right back."

I take a deep breath, nod and try to pull myself together. _Calm down, Alex. She's not going anyway. Besides it will be good for her to get out of here for a while, who knows when the last time she ate or slept was._ She smiles at me once more before she turns and walks out of the medbay. I watch until the doors close, and Riley says something one of the other Agents in the room, who rushes out before she pulls the curtain closed around my bed, and I can't see anymore.

Dr. Hamilton and I are old friends, and we work together quite closely sometimes, and I'm grateful that she's here with me now, instead of one of the other doctors. She sits down on the bed next to me and grabs my hands and tells me what they are going to do next.

"Ok, Alex. I was joking about skipping the cognitive test, we are going to do that, as well as a breathing test. We need to get an MRI of your brain, and an X-ray of your lungs. I've already stitched up your shoulder, so that's one thing off of the list."

"Did you replace the tracker?" I ask. It feels kind of weird knowing that I don't have it anymore. It's been a part of me for almost three years now, and it feels weird knowing that the DEO isn't watching me or that they won't be able to know where I am if I go off the grid. _Or kidnapped again._ Another bolt of fear makes me shiver. I ignore it.

"No, I won't be able to at least not in that shoulder. I'm going to wait until this wound heals before I replace it in the other shoulder. By the way, it's going to be sore for quite a while, you tore though your muscle trying to get it out. I'm also worried about an infection with all of the nasty water you came into contact with, so please follow the instructions for once and take good care of it."

I nod. And she sighs.

"Ok, well you're feeling as good as you are right now because the field medics gave you a bunch of stuff, but it's going to wear off, so tell me if you need something more. Your temperature is still a bit low, so I've turned up the heat a little in here, if you get too warm tell me that too. Anything else you want to mention or ask?"

"I'm feeling a little tired."

"You can fall asleep if you want, I'll wake you up if we need you too." She squeezes my hand, and then gets up. One of the nurses comes in the portable X-ray machine.

I zone out for a while, half sleeping and half thinking about Maggie. I'm not really sure how much time has passed, while all of this is going on around me. Normally I would bother the staff about my condition and follow what was going on, but today, I'm just too tired to care and I want all of this to be over as soon as possible.

Riley wakes me up when it's time for the MRI, because she wants to ask me questions while they are talking the pictures. I must pass them, because soon that test is over. Everything is quiet for a moment as they all gather to discuss the results. I nearly fall asleep, when I feel the Doctor come back to sit next to me again, I know it's not Maggie even with my eyes closed because it doesn't smell like her. Maggie smells like sunshine and gunpowder, Riley smells like disinfectant and roses.

"Alex." She says softly, gently shaking me. I open my eyes to see her staring at me.

"Hey." I say, and I can hear the hoarseness in my throat now.

"It's ok. I've finished all of the tests, well I have one more to do, but I wanted to talk to you about it first." She pauses to grab my hand, and I try to focus and to ignore the seductive call of sleep. "It's standard procedure in cases like these, and The director insisted, that we run a sexual assault examination. "

I wide awake now. I had never thought about that… I feel my heart start to pound.

"But did he?" I stammer. I try to remember, but I can't remember anything between him attacking me in the elevator and waking up on the concrete floor. There is nothing there but a blank space, and just now realize that I was drugged.

"We don't know, and because you were in the water most of the evidence if something happened may have been compromised. But we need to be sure, for your sake, if not for the case against him. Alex, Rick confessed to stalking you for the past year, and he mentioned to Detective Sawyer in a veiled remark about the crush he had on you in high school and how you 'play for the other team now.' We have to take him seriously."

Everything hits me all at once, everything that I've gone through in the past 24 ( _or is it longer?_ ) hours. My heart is pounding erratically now and an alarm on the monitor goes off. I suddenly realize that I can't take a deep breath and in fact I can't breathe at all.

"Easy!" I hear Riley yell, as she jumps up from next to me to stand at my side. She grabs her stethoscope, and puts it to my chest. Then she reaches for the oxygen mask that was laying behind me, where it must have been put earlier. She puts it on my face and flips the switch to open the tank. I can feel the air on my lip, but I still can't breathe in.

"Just Relax, Alex. You're safe here. It's ok. Just breathe." It takes a second but my body starts to respond, and I manage a small breath that turns into another and another.

"Good job." Riley says, moving her light brown hair off her forehead. She turns to a nurse who grabs something off of a cart and hands it to her. "Alex. You just had a panic attack. It's perfectly understandable during the circumstances, but right now your lung function isn't the greatest, so I'm going to give you a small sedative. It's not enough to make you go to sleep, because I want you aware of what's going on during the examination, but it's enough to make you relax and not have an episode like you just did. Is that ok?"

I nod. I want to be awake too, but I can't handle not remembering. My chest is on fire and I now worry that there is something wrong with me, but I push it from my mind, as I watch the nurses gather everything they need for the final examination.

It is not standard procedure for the Doctor to be holding your hand while they perform such a personal examination, but I'm really glad that Riley did, because this was the most uncomfortable and invasive examination I have ever gone though. When it was all over, I didn't even realize that I had been crying though the whole exam, until one of the nurses hands me a tissue. I feel my face flush with embarrassment, but the nurse just pats my cheek and goes outside the curtain.

Riley moves to sit beside me again.

"Don't be embarrassed, Alex. It's not your fault, and it's ok to cry. No one here is going to tell as soul, and you don't have to worry about your badass reputation being harmed because Winn has already spread the story of how you cut your tracker out. Everyone in here is in awe of you and respects you, myself included." She pauses for second, and then goes on.

"I'm going to go find your girlfriend, and check on her as well. I'm going to give her a preliminary report while we wait for the lab work to come in. Why don't you take a nap for a while? There is nothing to do now but wait. I'll have someone bring you some food when you wake up, I bet you'll be hungry after a nap." She squeezes my hand once again, I nod, just wanting to be left alone. She takes the hint and leaves me. I close my eyes, and try not to think about Rick touching me, or the water rising. I don't even realize the moment that the sedative kicks in, and I fall asleep.

 ** _Author's notes:_**

 ** _I don't own these characters they belong to CBS and the CW, but I did borrow Dr. Hamilton and make her my own. I've written two chapters ahead, but to give me time to edit it them, I might only post on Saturdays and Sundays. Come find me on tumblr, I'm Warriorbard2012. And let me know what you think about this chapter, I'm still trying to get these characters' voices right. Thanks for reading._**


	3. Chapter Three: Maggie's POV

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _This chapter is from Maggie's POV and it takes place after the first chapter left off. Warning for the mention of a possible sexual assault. See end of chapter for more notes. Thank you!_**

Chapter Three: Maggie's POV

I run back through the hallways towards, the med-bay, but I'm stopped in front of the doors, which is being blocked by both Dr. Hamilton and Agent Martinez. The Agent is holding a box of pizza, and a take out bag with Noonan's logo on it, which I'm guessing is Alex's soup. The smell of the pizza through the box is distracting, but I ignore it and the sound of my growling stomach as I try to look around them through the med-bay doors to see Alex, but there is a curtain pulled over the glass. I can feel myself start get a little agitated now, because I'm really worried about her. _What's going on, and why won't they let me see her?_ Dr. Hamilton steps in front of me and puts her hand on my shoulder. I resist the urge to shrug it off.

"Take it easy, Maggie. Let's go in my office. I have something to show you, and it will give you a chance to sit down and eat." She tries to direct me, but I don't move.

"What is going on, is Alex ok?" I cross my arms over my chest, determined not to move until I get some answers. The Doctor sighs.

"Alex is sleeping right now. I had to give her a sedative. She became very agitated during the start of one of our exams, and started having trouble breathing again. We put her back on oxygen, and I gave her a shot to calm her down." She didn't have to tell me which exam had caused Alex to panic. _Oh babygirl._

The Doctor tries to move me again, and this time I let her. Suddenly I feel very tired and when we get into her office across the hall, I collapse into the chair. She shuts the door, and then comes around to her side of her desk, and sets the pizza box down in front of me. She gives me a look, and I open it and take out a slice, not really paying attention to what I'm eating, but focused on hearing what she is about to tell me.

"Now, to ease your mind some, right now the preliminary result of the rape kit is negative." I breathe out a sigh of relief. "There is no sign of trauma or injury that is usually associated with forcible penetration, and her body and clothes were negative for the presence of semen or other bodily fluids, but since she was in the water for that long, evidence could have been washed away. Alex has also expressed that she has no memory of that time period, which is a bit of a cause for concern. So, right now, We are still waiting on the lab results from the vaginal swabs I took, to know for sure. Once we get the result, even if they are negative as you know as a cop that as a precaution Alex needs to be retested for any STI's once a month for the next six months just to be safe. "

I sigh heavily. _What is that going to mean for her, to never know for sure, to have that blank spot in her memory… and what if he did? What if he gave her something, or if heaven forbid, she ends up pregnant? What does that mean for us?_

The Doctor must have picked up on my swirling thoughts, because she reaches across the desk to gently grab my hand. "Maggie?" She says. "I know this is a lot to take in, and I know you're exhausted. Why don't you go take a nap, and we can discuss more after you get some rest?"

"Dr. Hamilton..." I start to say, but she holds up a hand.

"Call me Riley, please?" She says with a compassionate look. The revealing of her first name throws me off for a second, but then I remember what I was going to say.

"Riley, how about the rest of the tests? Are there any results back on those yet?"

"Well, that's part of what I wanted to show you, but it can wait if you want to take a nap. Director Henshaw was a bit worried that we would have to admit you too. He was a bit concerned that you were going to collapse the second you sat down, and I agree with his assessment."

I sigh. "Look, you both are right and I promise that I'll take a nap, but I need to know. I won't be able to sleep if I'm worried that something is wrong with her." She stares at me for a moment, and I take the time to steal another bite of pizza. Now that I have it in my hand I realize how hungry I actually am, and the first piece has almost disappeared without me realizing it.

After a moment of studying me, Riley lets go of my hand, gets up and grabs a folder out a stack on her desk. She pulls out an X-ray and puts it on a light box, then she turns back to me.

"The first 24 hours after a person is suffocated by the submersion of water, is the most critical time for that person. Because even if the person seems responsive at the scene of the incident, death and problems can still arise. We don't call it drowning until death has occurred, nor can we call it near-drowning until the victim has survived for longer than 24 hours." Riley must have picked up on my sudden nervousness because she grabs my hand. "I'm not saying this to frighten you, I just need to give you the facts. Alex has you listed as her emergency contact, and I want you to be prepared in case anything happens." She takes a breath. "Look, her brain scans came back normal. She has no brain damage what so ever, which the is good news. I'm still waiting for the lab results on her blood test, but so far the bad news is that besides her shoulder injury and having several strained muscles in her back, her lungs still have some fluid in them." She points towards a couple of dark spots on the x-ray.

"Is that life-threatening?" I ask nervously.

"Well, it's like any other traumatic injury, It can be if left untreated, but I'm going to start her on some medication for that. It's the complications of this type of trauma, the possibility of pneumonia, scar tissue, heart problems or an infection that I'm most concerned with. Who knows what was in that tank and in that water that she could have been exposed too?"

"So what's the plan?" I ask, feeling a bit of anger in my voice. I'm mad as hell at Rick, and if I'm honest at Kara too, for putting her all though this. Rick was the one who devised the evil plan, but if Kara had waited, Alex wouldn't have almost drowned.

"Well, we have to keep her in the medbay for least the next couple of days at least to watch for any complications. If none arise, then when she goes home, there are breathing treatments to help strengthen her lungs again." She pauses and she looks away for a second. "But the possibility still remains that Alex maybe be required to use an inhaler for the rest of her life to combat the possible asthma or chronic bronchitis that may arise from such injury."

It takes me a few seconds to work up the nerve to ask the question that I'm most afraid of, or at least afraid of for her. "Riley, how will this affect her job, as a field agent?"

She looks at me, her face void of emotion. "I'm not saying any of these may happen, I'm just giving you the possibilities."

"I noticed you dodged my question there, Doc. Please,I need to know, because… " my voice trails off. _This could break her… if she can't do her job, go out in the field. If she can't protect her squad, me, Kara… this could kill her faster than anything else in this world could. I could lose her again._ The thought makes me shutter.

Riley looks at me, and I see sadness in her eyes. "If it's bad enough and the worst occurs, she would be banned from going into the field. And in some cases, even the lab would be hard to do, because the DEO uses different types of gases in their research, Alex's especially since she is one of our doctors and our biological engineer."

"So her life would be over… is that what you're telling me may happen?"

"Yes."

 _Damn_.

 ** _Author's notes:_**

 ** _Sorry this was so short. The next chapter will be longer and will deal with Alex and Maggie together, told from Alex's POV. See notes from previous chapters about other disclamers. And thank you, to all who Reviewed, Favorited and Followed this Story. You guys keep me inspired. And feel free to visit me on tumblr, I'm Warriorbard 2012, and please drop me a note here or on tumblr and tell me what you think of this story, or if you have any ideas from prompts, storylines or ways to make this story better. Thanks for reading._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _I'm not a doctor, but I did a lot of research on Google to try and make it as realistic as possible, so if any part of this is incorrect, just remember that this is fiction. Also the standard disclaimer for this story is that it deals with the aftermath of a possible sexual assault. No graphic details, but it is mentioned. All that aside, I hope that you enjoy this chapter._**

 **Chapter Four: Alex's POV**

I don't really remember what makes me wake up, but the first thing I'm aware of is the steady sound of my heartbeat reflected on the monitor beside me.( _I note clinically that my heartbeat seems a little fast, and I wonder if it's from me dreaming or something else.)_ The next thing I noticed is that my girlfriend is holding my hand. I don't have to open my eyes to know that it's Maggie, I can just tell by the size, shape and temperature of the fingers caressing my own. ( _They are smaller than Kara's and Maggie has a different set of calluses on her palm. They are similar to mine, since we both spend a lot of time holding guns and other weapons, plus her hands are always cold, which is nice because mine are always warm._ )

"Mags?" I ask softly, my words slightly muffled though the mask, so I squeeze her hand for emphasis.

When she doesn't answer right away, I open my eyes to see white walls instead of glass windows. They must have moved me to a private room while I was sleeping. My left hand hurts a little when I move it, and I see that they started an IV while I was out as well.

I turn my head slightly the other way to see Maggie sitting next to me in a recliner, in what looks to be a very uncomfortable position, fast asleep. Her beautiful dark hair is wild, like she's run her fingers through it a thousand times, and her clothes are wrinkled in a way that is uncharacteristic of her. She's using her beloved leather jacket for a pillow, and she is the most beautiful thing in the world to me, right now and anytime as a matter of fact. I don't wake her up, because this is probably the first chance she's gotten to sleep since she found out I was kidnapped.

 _I was kidnapped, and who knows what else._ The thought enters unbidden into my mind and hits me like a speeding car. I feel cold, and I shiver, wishing I had another blanket. I close my eyes and try to push the thought away, to go back to sleep, but it's no use. My mind is racing and I can't get it to stop. _What if he did rape me? What would that mean for me and Maggie, what if I get pregnant… it's been too long past the time of the incident if it did occur to take an emergency contraceptive. But would I want kids, would Maggie want kids with me knowing how they came to be, could I even get the nerve to go through an abortion? What if he gave me something?_

These thoughts swirl in my head, until I feel like I'm drowning all over again. I can feel the tears falling down my cheeks, and I try to force myself to breathe normally, and not to sob. _Maggie needs her sleep, don't wake her up Danvers. She wouldn't want to see you like this anyway, you're pathetic._ All of my old feelings of being worthless rise up in the pit of my stomach and I feel sick.I thought that I left that part of my life behind, those feelings behind, when I met Maggie but here I am again.

"Babe?" I hear her call for me softly, her voice still filled with sleep. _No, no, no, I'm sorry._ The thought that I woke her up makes me want to cry more, but I try to will myself stop so that she will go back to sleep. I close my eyes, trying to look away towards the opposite wall so she won't see the tears.

"Alex?" She says a little louder and more alert. She squeezes my hand, but I don't squeeze back, I can't… I can't move. My heart is racing even more now, an Alarm goes off on the monitor. She lets go of my hand, and it sends a new wave of panic though my body.

"Oh, Alex, it's ok." Maggie says, ignoring protocol as she climbs into the bed next to me, and wraps her arms around me. I'm breathing heavily even through the mask, making me kind of sound like Darth Vader. ( _The thought doesn't amuse me_.) Maggie hugs me harder, and it kind of hurts but I don't care. I lean into her, full on weeping now. My face is pressed into her shoulder, and I'm getting her shirt all wet. I look up, and I see that she's crying with me. "It's ok,sweetheart . You're ok. You're safe. It's going to be alright." She says, accenting each word with tiny kisses to whatever part of my body she can reach.

It takes a while for me to calm down(which stops the alarm, thank Rao), and for the tears and the sobs to stop. I feel exhausted again, but I'm content to just be held by her for a while. It's what I've needed since I woke up the first time but I didn't know how to ask for it.

Maggie moves slightly adjusting her hold on me, as Dr. Hamilton rushes into the room, clipboard in hand, and heads for the monitor, adjusting some things and grabbing the strip of tape that reads the EKG results from the leads that are attached around my chest and back. She makes a note on the clipboard, and attaches the tape to it.

"Everything ok?" She turns and blinks for a second at seeing Maggie with me in the bed, but she then she nods and doesn't say anything.

I nod slightly,not wanting to talk just yet, and Maggie elaborates for me.

"Panic attack."

Dr. Hamilton looks at me concerned. She looks at the chart in her hand, and then makes another note.

Then she moves over to the chair that Maggie has been sitting in and sits down, so she is more on my level.

"Ok, so, Alex, I was going to talk to you about your test results so we can discuss treatment, but if you need a few minutes, I can come back?"

I shake my head no, as I roll over to face her fully, I can't stand not waiting anymore.

"Ok then. Your MRI came back normal, you have no damage to your brain and no loss of function in your extremities. I am a bit concerned about your lungs, however…"

" Noncardiac Pulmonary Edema." I say, lifting the mask. "Fluid in the lungs." I'm a doctor myself, and I recognize the symptoms. That the pressure in my chest and my shortness of breath were part of a larger problem. And I suppose the panic attacks are too, although whether they are being caused by my being short of breath or if my shortness of breath is caused by the panic attacks, I have yet to determined. "You have me on 100% oxygen, and are monitoring my vitals."

"Correct, according to the x-ray there only is a small amount of fluid, but it's enough. Your oxygen level was starting to go back to normal shortly after you arrived here, probably because of the drugs the medical team gave you and because you were resting, but now it's dropped a little. Also your heart seems to acting a little bit funny, but that's expected with this condition. I'm mostly worried about the complications this condition can bring about so I'm going to put you on some medications to try and treat this as aggressively as possible. We are also going to try and keep your stress level down as much as possible, to prevent adding more stress on your heart." Riley said.

"Are we looking at surgery?" I ask, hoping that it wouldn't be the case.

"Not yet. That is the worst case scenario. We've already started with oxygen therapy, but I am going to have the nurse switch you back to a nasal cannula, that way you can eat and talk better. We are going to have to monitor your fluids, both intake and output, and start you on a round of antibiotics to hopefully prevent any infections that may occur, from bacteria in the water. The Lab is testing the water and the tank, to see what bacteria you may be at risk for, so that we can target that kind specifically." She pauses for a second, and shares a look with Maggie that I don't understand, then continues. "Would you object to taking anti-anxiety medication as well, to help prevent these panic attacks?"

I sigh, I hate those kinds of drugs, but I understand why she wants me on them. I could easily work myself up into arrhythmia or worse, with the condition that I'm in right now. "No, I'll take them."

"So that being said, do you consent to the treatment plan?" She asks me.

"Yes."

"Ok, I'll have the nurse set you up with the medication, and then dinner. Maggie had Agent Martinez bring you some chicken noodle soup from Noonan's. I was waiting for your tests to come back before you ate, just in case I needed to prep you for surgery. I'm sure you're hungry." As if on cue, my stomach growls. Maggie and Riley laugh while I blush. I feel Maggie kiss the back of my neck and I sigh.

"Oh, Alex, would you like a nurse to assist you with the collection part of the monitoring, or Maggie?" Riley asks me as she stands up.

I have to think hard about that. On the one hand, I don't want Maggie to leave me, but two, having to pee in a collection container is a pretty personal thing to share with someone, even if you do share a pretty personal relationship with each other. I don't know if we are ready for that whole in sickness and in health thing, we haven't even been dating a year yet.

Maggie kisses my neck again. "Ride or Die, Danvers." She whispers, making me wonder if she could read my thoughts. "If you want me to stay, I will and I'll help you , if you want me too, or I can stay and close my eyes or I can step out entirely.No matter what, It's ok." She kisses my ear, and hugs me a bit tighter. "I love you." She reminds me, and it makes me smile.

"Can you just stay in the room, but close your eyes?" I ask, trying to compromise. I'm not really sure why I'm being so clingy, but being separated from her right now makes me feel anxious. She nods and kisses me on the mouth for a few seconds, before getting out of the bed, heading back towards the chair. Riley turns to go, but I notice that she forgot to tell me one thing.

"Hey, Riley?" She turns around, and raises her eyebrow in question. "What were the results of the rape kit?" I force myself to say.

She moves closer and sighs. "I'm still waiting on the results of the swabs as well as your blood work. But I found no evidence of trauma or injury, and there was no trace of semen or other bodily fluids on your clothes. I would like to say that it's negative, but I have to wait on the swabs."

"Because of the contamination of the water, right?" I say softly.

"Yes. Evidence could have been washed away." Riley replied. She looks at me for a moment, to see if I'm going to say anything else, when I don't she sighs. "I'll send the nurse in. And as soon as the test comes in, I'll be back to let you know. Maggie I'll be in my office if either of you need anything, come get me."

My girlfriend nods, and soon after Riley leaves. Maggie grabs my hand.

"You ok, Danvers?" She asks me, although I'm pretty sure she already knows, it's just her standard question when she's trying to gage my mood.

"No." I answer honestly, surprising her. "No, I'm not. I just want all of this to be over."

"I know, babe. You want to talk about it?"

"Not really, but I know I should. But I really need food first. I can't really think right now. But do you want to talk about it? This… issue, isn't just about me, if something did happen, it will affect you too. And the kidnapping was traumatic enough for us both." Maggie was about to answer me, but the conversation stops when suddenly I'm struck by a huge coughing fit. It takes several minutes for it to stop and for my breathing to return to normal.

"Easy now, Danvers." She rubs my back. _Ugg this really sucks._ The older nurse who gave me a tissue earlier, comes in with a cart full of things. She adjusts a couple of things on the IV stand, and adds a new bag of what I'm guessing is the antibiotic. Then she moves the cart closer to me.

The first thing the nurse hands me is tray with a styrofoam container of what smells like my favorite soup, and a to-go cup of what I'm guessing is tea. Then she hands a me a little white paper cup, which holds the rest of the medicine that Riley has prescribed for me. I swallow the pills quickly and wash them down with a drink of the tea. It's warm, but not scalding, and it feels really good going down my throat.

"I'll be back in a little while to check on you. Do you need anything else right now, Agent Danvers?" The nurse asks.

I shake my head and barely see her leave, my attention already on the bowl of soup in front of me. It smells delicious and Maggie and I both giggle when my stomach growls again. I take the first bite and moan a little, which makes Maggie laugh harder.

"Should I be jealous?" She asks teasing me, "Would you like me to give you two a moment alone?"

"Haha, very funny. But seriously this tastes amazing, Noonan's has the best soup. Thanks for getting the Agent to get it for me." Suddenly it hits me that I'm the only one eating." You want some? I'm sure you're hungry too."

"No, I'm ok. Martinez got me pizza, and Dr. Hamilton made me eat it while we were talking, when you were sleeping. I'm fine, babe."

I nod and take a few more bites and before I know it the whole bowl is gone. Maggie moves the cart and the tray out of the way, and I motion for her to lie back down with me. She is even more careful this time, I'm starting to feel a little sore, but I need her. She holds me against her chest, and I feel like I can relax again.

"Maggie?" I ask, as my mind goes back to our previous conversation. "What were you going to tell me before my coughing and the nurse interrupted?"

She sighs. "Alex, I do want to talk, and I know that we both have a tendency to bury our feelings, when it comes to things like this, but I want you to know that you don't have to go through this alone. We do need to talk to each other about what happened and how that could affect our future, but right now, Alex, I just need to be with you." She pauses as her voice cracks, and I can feel her start to cry. "It was terrifying as hell seeing you in that tank, and I just need to know that you are alive right now. The rest can come later for me ok, when you are ready?" I reach for her hand, where's it's resting lightly on my stomach, and squeeze it. I wish I could turn around so I could hug her, but that's kind of impossible right now. Maggie knows and she lays her head against my neck, so that I can feel her. We are silent for a long while before I answer.

"Ok." I understand where she's coming from. I want to talk, but yet I don't. Everything seems too close right now, and I can't really think clearly. So just being with her sounds alright to me. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispers, and I hear her sigh, and adjust the other pillow a little so she's resting more comfortably.

The warm food in my belly, Maggie's presence, and the drugs, make me feel sleepy again, but I try to fight it as long as I can. "Mags?" I whisper after a moment.

"Hmm?" Maggie sounds about half asleep herself.

"Where's Kara? Did she come by earlier while I was sleeping or something?" I ask, my brain suddenly realizing that I haven't seen my sister yet.

"She was with you when we first got back to the DEO, but then J'onn pulled her into the control room. I'm not sure what happened to her after that. I know we talked in the van about bringing Eliza here, so maybe she went..." The sound of the heart monitor interrupts her, as my heart speeds up at the thought of my mother coming here. I love my mom don't get me wrong, but I can't deal with her right now. We have come a long way since that talk we had two thanksgivings ago, but I can still her voice telling me that she would be so disappointed that I didn't do a better job of saving myself, or that how could I put Kara though that.

"Danvers, hey, look,We talked about it, but we both decided to wait until you got better, or at least until we knew that you were going to be ok." She rubs my back.

I let out a small sigh of relief, and close my eyes, they feel really heavy now. I feel like I should apologize for how I feel about my mother, or at least how obvious it is now that the world can hear how I react to things, but I don't. Maggie knows my family well enough by now to understand. She loves my mother, and it's good for her to have that kind of relationship with her, but she also doesn't make excuses for how she treats me sometimes, and once she even called her out on it.

"Ok. Mags?"

"What sweetheart?"

"I don't think I can stay awake anymore."

I hear her laugh a little. "It's ok. Go back to sleep, Alex."

"Mags?" I ask, after a few seconds.

"Yes, Danvers?" I can hear her smile.

"Will you be here when I wake up? You won't leave right?" I can feel her take a breath in, before she answers and it comes out as a soft sigh.

"Of course, babe, I'll be right here." We are quiet for a long moment, and I'm almost asleep, when I hear her quietly say.

"Alex?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

A goofy sleepy grin crosses my face as I reply "Love you." The thought of her smile follows me into slumber, and I feel at peace for the moment.

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Sorry for the long delay, I had an idea in mind of where I wanted it to go, and I had it all written but after doing more research, I had to rewrite it. As always, any mistakes are my own. Reviews and follows help me write faster, so please if you like this story, please leave a review. Also, I've had a couple of people ask me when there is going to be a moment between the Danvers sisters, and so I wanted to say that it's coming in Chapter Six, so stay tuned. Thanks for reading._**


	5. Chapter Five

**_Author's note:_**

 ** _So this is Maggie's POV of the last chapter. See chapter four for disclaimers. I hope you enjoy chapter five._**

 **Chapter Five: Maggie's POV**

When I had eaten enough of the pizza to satisfy Dr. Hamilton, she told me that they were going to move Alex to a private room, that had a recliner, so I could get some sleep. The move was seamless, and my girlfriend slept through it all, and through getting an IV as well. They had decided to give her some fluids, since it looks like she is going to be here for a long while.

Now I'm sitting here in the recliner, watching Alex sleep. She still looks pale and there is that famous crinkle in the middle of her forehead that seems to be a characteristic of the Danvers sisters, even if they aren't biologically related.

Her hand twitches a little in her sleep and she frowns, so I reach out and grab her hand and hold it in my own, and it seems to settle her down. I feel my eyes growing heavy and I fall asleep without even noticing.

I'm not sure how long I was sleeping, but I'm woken up, by the soft sounds of someone crying. "Babe?" My voice filled with sleep. I open my eyes and look around. There is no one else in the room, and Alex is trying to turn her head towards the wall so I can't see her face, but I hear it again. "Alex?" I ask, squeezing her hand, but she doesn't respond back. I hear her heartbeat get faster on the monitor, beating so fast that it sets of the alarm. My own heartbeat jumps to match hers as my body wakes up and I move into action. Recognizing that Alex is having a panic attack, I let go of her hand to get up, to move closer to her. My movements startle her and I can hear her hyperventilating into her oxygen mask as I climb into bed with her.

"Oh Alex, it's ok." I try to reassure her, as I pull her closer to my body. Alex presses her body into mine and is crying hard now, her face against my shoulder and I can feel her tears soaking my shirt, but I don't care. I can feel tears running down my own cheeks, as I watch her. She is so strong all of the time, for me and for everybody else, so seeing her like this when she has moments like these is heartbreaking. She looks up at me after a moment, her eyes full of self-doubt and she's looking at me as if reassuring herself that I'm still here. I whisper soothing words and phrases to her, intermingling them with kisses, trying to calm her down. "It's ok, sweetheart. You're ok. You're safe. It's going to be alright."

It takes her a long while to calm down, and I breathe a soft sigh of relief as the alarm on the heart monitor turns off, and Alex seems to be breathing better minus her sniffling as the tears and sobs slow and then stop. She sighs tiredly after a while, but doesn't move or say anything. I'm not going to either, because if anyone has a right to be a little freaked out, it's her.

I adjust my hold on her, trying to find a position that's more comfortable for both of us, when I hear the door open and Dr. Hamilton comes rushing in. Riley has a clipboard in her hand, which I'm assuming is Alex's medical chart. She heads for the now silent monitor and adjusts something and looks at the strip of tape it's been producing all day, before making some notes. After all of that she turns towards us.

"Everything ok?" She blinks for only a second, at seeing me here in the bed, but then she nods and doesn't say anything about it. Alex nods, but doesn't say anything. I get the feeling that she isn't ready to say anything yet. So I answer for her.

"Panic Attack."

Riley looks concerned, and she makes another note, before sitting in the recliner facing us. I'm beginning to really like her. "Ok, so Alex I was going to talk to you about your test results, so we can discuss treatment, but if you need a few minutes, I can come back?"

Alex shakes her head no, and she moves so that she can actually see the doctor instead of facing me. Riley takes a deep breath.

"Ok, then. Your MRI came back normal, you have no damage to your brain and no loss of function in your extremities. I am a bit concerned about your lungs, however…." Riley says, before Alex interrupts her.

" Noncardiac Pulmonary Edema." She says, her voice is a bit rough again. It makes me smile though. Alex is so smart, and sometimes I think that we all forget that behind that badass secret agent exterior that woman holds two doctorates, and can do complicated lab work, just as well as she can use a weapon. "You have me on 100 percent oxygen, and are monitoring my vitals?"

Dr. Hamilton seems relieved. "Correct, according to the x-ray there is only a small amount of fluid, but it's enough. Your oxygen level was starting to go back to normal shortly after you arrived her, probably because of the drugs the medical team gave you, and because you were resting, but now it's dropped little. Also your heart seems to be acting a bit funny, but that's to be expected with this condition. I'm mostly worried about the complications this condition can bring about, so I'm going to put you on some medications to try and treat this aggressively as possible. We are also going to try and keep your stress level down as much as possible, to prevent adding more stress on your heart."

My mind goes back to the list of possible complications from this condition, and I send up a prayer to Rao, or God, or whoever is listening to not let that happen. "Are we looking at surgery?" Alex asks, her voice calm, but I can feel the tension in her body as she asks the question.

"Not yet. That is the worst case scenario. We've already started with oxygen therapy, but I'm going to have the nurse switch you back to a nasal cannula, that way you can eat and talk better." Riley replies. "We are going to have to monitor your fluids, both intake and output, and start you on a round of antibiotics to hopefully prevent any infections that may occur, from bacteria in the water. The lab is testing the water and the tank to see what bacteria you may be at risk for, so that we can target that kind specifically." She pauses and shares a look with me.

We talked a little bit before, while I was eating, about Alex's mental state after dealing with all of this, and we talked about anti-anxiety medicines. Alex normally stays away from those kind of drugs and psychiatrists like the plague, but I'm hoping that she will go for it this time. These panic attacks are worrying me.

Riley continues. "Would you object to taking anti-anxiety medication as well, to help prevent these panic attacks?"

Alex sighs, and I can tell she's not happy about taking them, but then she surprises me.

"No,I'll take them." Alex says, sounding resigned, but understanding.

"So that being said, Do you consent to the treatment plan?" Riley asks.

"Yes." Alex answers, and I let out a small breath. _I just want you better, babe. This is really scary seeing you like this, knowing that something like this could change our lives forever._

Dr. Hamilton adjusts her papers. "Ok, I'll have the nurse set you up with the medication, and then dinner. Maggie had Agent Martinez bring you some chicken noodle soup from Noonan's. I was waiting for your test to come back before you ate, just in case I needed to prep you for surgery. I'm sure you're hungry." We all laugh as Alex's stomach picks that moment to growl. I can feel Alex's blush, and can't resist placing a kiss to the back of her neck. She is so cute.

Riley stands up. "Oh, Alex, would you like a nurse to assist you with the collection part of the monitoring, or Maggie?" I feel the tension enter her body as she thinks hard about this. It takes me a second to understand that Riley is asking if she wants me or the nurse to help her with collecting her urine output, and I blush despite myself. I'm totally ok with helping her if she wants me too, but I know that she has an issue with feeling like she's too much for me sometimes, and that makes her not want to rely on me, or anyone for that matter.

I think that being separated from me stresses her out right now to, as much as she tries not to show it. I'm not really sure why, and I don't think she does either, but I'm not protesting. I don't want to be apart from her either. But I know that what the doctor is asking is highly personal, and even though we have an intimate relationship, and I've seen it all before, this is a slightly different context. And she works here, it has to be awkward as hell having your co-workers be all up in your business like this, even though they are just doing their jobs.

I decide to ease her mind. I plant another kiss on her neck, and she relaxes slightly. "Ride or Die, Danvers. If you want me to stay, I will and I'll help you, if you want me too, or I can stay and close my eyes or I can step out entirely. No matter what, it's ok." I kiss her ear, and hug her a bit tighter. "I love you." I remind her, and I can feel her smile.

"Can you just stay in the room, but close your eyes?" She asks a bit hesitantly. Her heartbeat picks up a bit, showing her anxiety, about this. I nod, and move over to kiss her again, this time on the lips, before I get out of the bed. I move towards the chair as Dr.Hamilton goes to leave.

Suddenly Alex calls her back. "Hey Riley?" Riley turns around, and raises an eyebrow in question. "What were the results of the rape kit?" It took a lot of effort for her to say that, I can see it in her face now. _She is so courageous , she faces everything head on with a strength and a courage that is so rare in today's world._

Riley sighs and moves closer, "I'm still waiting on the results of the swabs as well as your blood work. But I found no evidence of trauma or injury, and there was no trace of semen or any other bodily fluids on your clothes. I would like to say that it's negative, but I have to wait on the swabs."

"Because of the contamination of the water, right?" Alex says softly.

Dr. Hamilton nods. "Yes, Evidence could have been washed away." She replied. She looks Alex for a moment to see if she's going to say anything else, and when she doesn't she sighs. "I'll send the nurse in. And as soon as the test comes in, I'll be back to let you know. Maggie, I'll be in my office if either of you need anything, come get me." I nod, and I want until Riley leaves before grabbing Alex's hand.

"You ok, Danvers?" I ask, although I know that she's not. I usually just ask her that as a way of gauging her mood. Usually when she doesn't want to talk, she'll just say fine and change the subject. But when she'll want to actually talk, she'll answer honestly. I am surprised when she actually answers me honestly.

"No." Her voice sounds tired. "No, I'm not. I just want all of this to be over."

I squeeze her hand. " I know babe. You want to talk about it?"

"Not really, but I know that I should. But I really need food first. I can't really think right now." She pauses and rubs her stomach with her other hand, almost subconsciously. "But do you want to talk about it? This… issue, isn't just about me. If something did happen, it will affect you too. And the kidnapping was traumatic enough for us both."

I take a breath to answer her, but before I can say anything, she starts coughing. I can tell that the motion hurts her, and it takes several minutes for it to stop, and for her to stop wheezing. "Easy now, Danvers." I say, leaning over to rub her back before she settles back down on the bed. She is pouting underneath the mask, and even though, I'm worried about her, it makes me smile.

The nurse comes in a moment later with a cart full of things. She first adjusts a few things on Alex's IV line, adding a bag of what I'm guessing is the antibiotics, then she brings the cart over to Alex. I can smell Alex's soup from where I'm sitting, and it makes remind myself to give Agent Martinez a hug later.

The nurse places the styrofoam bowl in front of Alex, along with a to-go mug of tea. Then she hands Alex a little white paper cup, of what I'm guessing is the rest of the medicine that Dr. Hamilton has prescribed. Alex swallows the pills quickly, and washes them down with a drink of the tea.

"I'll be back in a little while to check on you. Do you need anything else right now, Agent Danvers?" The nurse asks, as she gets ready to leave.

Alex shakes her head, and is so focused on her bowl of soup that she doesn't even see the nurse leave. Her stomach growls again causing us both to laugh. She takes the first bite and moans, which makes me laugh harder. I normally only hear sounds like that when we are making love, which makes me want to tease her a bit.

"Should I be jealous? Would you like me to give you two a moment alone?"

"Haha, very funny." She says, smiling. "But seriously this tastes amazing. Noonan's has the best soup. Thanks for sending the Agent for getting it for me." I was about to make a joke about her owing Agent Martinez a hug, but then her expression turns worry some. "You want some? I'm sure you're hungry too."

At the risk of sound like a cliche, I just love the way that she loves not only me but everyone else around her. She is so precious. "No, I'm ok." I assured her. "Martinez got me pizza, and Dr. Hamilton made me eat it while we were talking, when you were sleeping. I'm fine, babe."

She nods and takes a few more bites and soon the whole bowl is gone. I move the tray out of the way, and Alex motions for me to come back on the bed with her. I try to be more careful as I get behind her this time, because I can tell that she's hurting. I try to get as close to her as I can, so that I can hold her for a while. It's kind of a running private joke between us, that even though she is the taller, and more fearless/reckless one of this relationship, that she is usually the small spoon, and that I'm the big spoon. Alex relaxes into me, and sighs a little.

"Maggie?" She asks. "What were you going to tell me before my coughing and the nurse interrupted?"

I sigh. I do want to talk, but I know that she's not ready for it. I'm not ready for it either. All I can think about is that she almost died, and right now she's in serious condition. There will be time to discuss, what may not have even happened, when we have more information. "Alex, I do want to talk, and I know that we both have a tendency to bury our feelings when it comes to things like this, but I want you to know that you don't have to go through this alone. No matter what happens, you have me ok? We do need to talk to each other about what happened and how that could affect our future, but right now, Alex, I just need to be with you." I can hear my voice crack, and I feel tears to roll down my cheeks, as I'm hit with an image of her shivering in my arms, struggling to catch a breath."It was terrifying as hell seeing you in that tank, and I just need to know that you are alive right now. The rest can come later for me ok, when you are ready?"

Alex reaches for my hand, and squeezes it. I feel her shift, like she wants to roll over, but she's too sore to move. I rest my head against the back of her neck, and press my nose into the space in between her neck and shoulder, so that she can feel me. We are still for a while, with only the soundtrack of Alex's heart monitor keeping us awake.

"Ok." Alex answers softly. "I love you."

It still sends a thrill through me, every time she says it and it makes me swoon. I can't believe this woman loves me. "I love you too." I reach back to adjust the pillow under my head, so that I can lay more comfortably.

"Mags?" Alex whispers after a moment, and I smile at the nickname, and at how cute she sounds when she is tired. Her voice loses some of it's command and control, and becomes more like a little kid's, as if the world is filled with wonder instead of evil monsters.

"Hmm?" I answer, feeling tired myself. My nap in the chair was wonderful, but it wasn't long enough.

"Where's Kara? Did she come by earlier while I was sleeping or something?" Alex asks. I wondered when she was going to ask about Kara, and I feel kind of guilty because I know, I'm a part of the reason why Kara isn't here right now. Things are a bit frosty between us right now, and I know both of us feel guilty about our part in this, and neither one of us know what to do about it, so we are each doing what we can for Alex in our own way. I'm here with her, because I know she needs me, but I'm also here to provide protection in case that Bastard has something else planned for her. J'onn pulled Kara into command for a while to discuss how to find the rest of his equipment and how he was spying on all of us.

"She was with you when we first got back to the DEO, but then J'onn pulled her into the control room. I'm not sure what happened to her after that. I know we talked in the van about bringing Eliza here, so maybe she went…." The sound of Alex's heart rate speeding up makes me pause. _Oh, babe… It's ok._ I love Eliza, She is slowly becoming a mother figure to me, but it doesn't excuse her behavior with Alex. She's gotten better both Kara and Alex have told me, but there are times where she's says the wrong thing, and it sends Alex into a talespin. And underneath everything, I think Alex is waiting for the day when she thinks that Eliza will tell her that she's just not good enough and will give up on her.

"Danvers, hey, look, We talked about it, but we both decided to wait until you got better, or at least until we knew that you were going to be ok." I rub her back lightly, trying to help her calm down. She lets out a small sigh of relief and it makes my heart go out to her.

"Ok. Mags?" She asks, mumbling in the way that she does right before she falls asleep. The drugs must be kicking in, again.

"What sweetheart?"

"I don't think I can stay awake anymore."

Her statement makes me laugh. "It's ok. Go back to sleep, Alex." I reach over and adjust the blanket, making sure it's over her. She sighs contentedly, as I use my fingers to rub circles on her stomach lightly. Just when I think she is asleep, I hear her whisper.

"Mags?"

"Yes Danvers?" She is so cute, that I can't help but smile.

"Will you be here when I wake up? You won't leave right?" She asks, and it's like a punch to the gut, that I have to take a deep breath in, and it comes out a sigh as I hold back tears.

"Of course, babe, I'll be right here." I hate that she's scared, and it makes me want to go punch the Bastard in the face and kick him in the balls for good measure, but I won't move. I'll stay here as long as she needs me too.

"Alex?" I ask after a long moment, wondering if she's asleep yet.

"Hmm?" She breathes.

"I love you." I tell her, wanting that to be the last thing she hears before she falls asleep, hoping it's enough to chase away the nightmares.

"Love you." She answers, as she falls asleep, a smile evident in her voice.

I close my eyes, and I'm just about asleep, when I hear my phone buzz,l. I think for a moment trying to remember where I left it, then I remember it's in my jacket on the chair. I sigh, huffing slightly, as I decide not to ignore it in case it's an emergency. I gently try to maneuver myself away from Alex's without waking her up. She mumbles something under her breath, but doesn't wake. I get up, and move quietly toward the chair. I pull out my phone, and take a deep breath as I see that it's a message from Kara.

 **Maggie, We need you in Command right away. Winn found something and it's not good.**

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _So the next chapter will feature Alex and Kara, and then getting the moment that we didn't get on the show. Plus Maggie and Kara will talk things out some more, and come to a better understanding of what their relationship is. And then we will deal with the cliffhanger of what they found. I hope you enjoy the ride. Anyway, mistakes are my own, and please let me know what you think of this chapter and this story. Thank you for reading._**


	6. Chapter Six

**_Author's note:_**

 ** _So trying to fit this all together was a long process, so I'm sorry that it took so long. This has a scene with Kara and Alex, and Kara, Alex and Maggie. I have a longer scene between the two sisters coming up in Chapter 8. Disclaimers: I'm not a doctor, all of the medical jargon comes from Google, and I accept responsibility for any misinformation. Once again there is a discussion of a possible sexual assault so be forewarned. This chapter picks up from Alex's POV right where chapter 4 ended. Happy reading!_**

 **Chapter Six: Alex's POV**

 _I bang my fist against the glass over and over again, hoping that it would break, but it's no use. The water is almost to the gate, and I can feel myself starting to panic. "Just a few minutes more. Kara and Maggie will make it." I tell myself. But I know that I'm starting to tire. I've been in this tank for who actually knows how long, and even though the water has been slowly raising for only a part of that time, it feels like forever. My shoulder hurts, and the water is freezing cold, and it's making my whole body ache. I've been treading water now, trying my best to conserve my energy, but I'm about at my limit._

 _There's a bang outside in the warehouse, and I look towards it, trying to pier though the glass hoping that it's my sister and my girlfriend and that they have come to save the day. I see a figure watching me, and it takes a second for his form to make sense in the darkness, but I realize it's my Dad. "Dad!" I yell, hoping he can hear me. "I'm in here!"_

 _He moves closer, and he presses his hand against the glass. "Alex?" He says._

 _"Yes, Dad! I'm here… Let me out!" I yell, feeling relief at being rescued and happy that I'm seeing him again. I knew he had changed._

 _The sound of his laughter confuses me for a moment. "Dad?"_

 _"Oh sweetie… it's for your own good." He says, his voice is cruel._

 _"Dad?"_

 _"I'm doing this to protect you." He adds as he starts to walk away. I see somebody else enter the room, it's Rick. He walks up to my father and puts his arm around him, and they both turn to watch me._

 _The water is up to the gate now, and I press my face against it, trying to get in as much air as I can before my face is completely submerged. "Dad?" I hear my voice crack as I cry out. "Supergirl? Maggie?" I'm yelling now. "Is there anyone out there?"_

 _I hear my Dad and Rick laugh. "Yell as loud as you want, sweetie… there is no one coming to save you." The water goes over my head now, and I feel my lung start to burn as I try and hold in my last breath. But soon, I can no longer hold it and I breathe in. Water bursts into my mouth, flooding my throat and lungs. I can't breathe, and I see spots in front of my eyes and everything starts to dim. The last thing I see is Rick blowing me a kiss._

My eyes slam open and I'm breathing heavily. It takes me a second to realize where I am, and I sigh and lean back into the pillow trying to calm down. Maggie's arm is around my stomach, and I can tell by her breathing against my back that she is asleep. She shifts slightly and sighs. Her nose presses into the back of my neck and even though I'm still a little shook by my nightmare, it makes me smile. That feeling is so familiar, and it reminds me that I'm here now, and not back in that tank.

Movement at the door causes me to look up, and I see the same nurse that was with me earlier thought the tests and dinner stick her head in. When she sees me awake she steps into the room.

"You doing alright Agent Danvers?" She asks, softly, casting a caring smile towards my girlfriend. And suddenly it hits me that I'm in the DEO surrounded by my coworkers, and I'm in my pajamas, and my girlfriend is in bed with me cuddled up...my badass image is probably all shot to hell at this point, but yet, I don't really mind. If that is proof that Love's changed me, that is probably it right there.

"I had a nightmare." I tell her quietly. "And I really need to pee."

"I figured so, it's been about an three hours since we started you on the IV and the medicine." She puts down the guardrail, and she looks at Maggie for a second. "I hate to wake her, she just got back down here an hour ago from command." I want to ask the nurse more about Maggie leaving, but my bladder is protesting.

Gently I grab her hand where it rests on my stomach ,and squeeze lightly."Mags...babe, wake up?"

She grumbles. "5 more minutes, Danvers, please?"

"Babe, I've got to pee. I'll be right back." I say smiling.

She groans again, but lets me go, and rolls over, taking my blanket with her. I look up to see the nurse smiling at us.

"Don't say a word." I say, feeling a little sheepish at having one of my people get a glimpse at my life outside of these walls. But the nurse just smiles at me, and as she helps me sit up I catch a glimpse of her Id badge at her waist. Special Agent Ann Everley.

"Don't worry, ma'am. I won't tell anyone that Detective Sawyer is the big spoon, as long as you don't tell anyone that my wife is the same way. Us badass secret agents need to stick together." Ann says winking at me as she helps me to my feet. I swallow back a groan, as my entire body feels like I've gotten hit by a truck. Not even after sparring with Kara or J'onn do I hurt like this.

Ann wraps her arm around my waist and helps me over to the bathroom. The short walk leaves me winded, and I'm breathing heavily and coughing slightly, as she sits me down on the toilet. She manages to help me get situated enough to get the collection container in place before she leaves me to do my business. I call her back a few minutes later, and she helps me over to the sink to wash my hands. I try not to flinch at the sound of running water, but Ann must have noticed, because she gently rubs my back.

I wait for her to say something, but she doesn't, instead she just helps me back into the room and onto the bed. Maggie immediately cuddles back to me, and her arm goes around my waist like a vice grip. Ann tucks me back in, and adjusts the oxygen cannula on my face. I breath in slowly, feeling just how much the added oxygen makes a difference.

"Call if you or Detective Sawyer need anything. I think Supergirl was going to make a run to your apartment to get a few things for you. I'm sure she'll be in soon." She whispers. I nod, and watch as she goes around and checks the monitors.

What's cool is that even though I'm wearing leads, they are all wireless, and they collect data and report via Bluetooth back to the monitors, or back into a emergency wireless device attached underneath the bed, in case of an blackout. The leads are also keyed to my own biological signature, so for example even if Maggie is laying next to me, the lead will only read my temperature, and my own heartbeat. The device is a based off of a prototype blueprint I designed back in graduate school, and L-corp bought the rights to produce it. I don't think Lena or anyone else at the DEO beside J'onn and I knows who AMD is that holds the Patent for the design. How ironic that it's my own device that is helping with saving my life right now.

I cuddle back into Maggie as I watch Ann leave, and I must fall back asleep. When I open my eyes again, Maggie is still up against my back, but I feel Kara holding my hand, and my little sister is asleep in the chair next to me. I'm not mad or disappointed, but I wonder what kept her so long. Usually she's the first one I see when I get hurt, but not this time. It's different now with Maggie, and while I love her and I need her support too, I know that all three of us are having a problem figuring out where we all fit with each other, Kara and Maggie especially.

I'm only able to watch Kara sleep for a few moments, just enough time to see the shadows under eyes, and the crinkle in her forehead, before her super hearing registers the change in my breathing pattern and she wakes up.

"'Lex?" She mumbles softly.

"I'm here, Kara." I squeeze her hand.

"Oh, Rao! Alex!" She says, sitting up quickly.

Kara gets up and goes to hug me, before remembering that I'm not alone, and that squeezing me isn't the best thing right now. Instead I pat the side of the bed, and she sits down next to me. I put my hand on her leg and squeeze gently. She places her hand on mine, and I can feel the tension in her body.

"It's ok. I'm here, and I'm ok." I try to reassure her. Kara just shakes her head.

"This is all my fault." She whispers, and puts her face into her free hand.

"This is no one's fault other than Rick's. I don't blame you, Kara."

"But if I hadn't argued with Maggie, you never would have followed me, and he wouldn't have grabbed you…"

"Kara." I try to reason with her, but she shakes her head.

"Kara." Maggie says from behind me, and we both half turn to look at her. "It wasn't your fault. Rick had been watching us all for over a year, he could have grabbed her at any time. He just happened to choose that night. It's not your fault, but I am sorry for the fight." _A year, he was watching us for a year._ I shiver at the thought of that bastard watching me, stalking me. I push the thought away. _I can't deal with that right now._

"And I'm sorry, Maggie for not respecting your job. I admit that I had a little bit of a chip on my shoulder, and I should have taken the time to listen to you instead of jumping right in." Maggie put her hand on top of our hands, as she sits up.

She always looks so beautiful when she first wakes up. She always brushes me off when I tell her so, but I can't help it. Right now, She has a severe case of bedhead, and she still has dark circles under eyes, but the way she's smiling at me and looking at Kara just makes my heart melt, and all thoughts of Rick are gone.

"I'm sorry too, for what I said after the laptop broke. I was frustrated and I took it out on you. The feed cutting out during my conversation with Alex and The things he said, it just brought up a lot of stuff for me, and it's no excuse but I didn't handle it very well. I'm sorry." Maggie whispers with tears in her eyes. Kara pulls her into a hug, as they both start crying.

I watch them for a moment, feeling tears in my own eyes. I wish that they both would understand that I love them both. It may be in different ways, but the amount is the same. I need my sister and I need Maggie. I try to sit up to hug them, but my chest and back muscles scream in protest, and I grunt as I try to get more comfortable. I cough slightly, and it makes Kara jump.

"You ok, Alex?" Maggie asks, pulling away from the hug to look at me. Maggie and I have been working on me, and my tendency to push myself until I'm exhausted and to push people away when I'm hurting. And I've been doing better, but right now, after the revelation of Rick watching me, I just don't want to deal with people.

I nod my head, and settle back on the bed. My muscles really hurt, and I try to find a comfortable spot, and I close my eyes. I hear Kara lean over to Maggie and they exchange a few whispers. They both get up from the bed, and after a few moments of shuffling and whispers, I feel a body join me. By the weight it's Kara, and she cuddles close to me.

"I brought you some things from your apartment, they are in a bag next to the chair, if you need them. I grabbed your iPad too, it's on the bed tray, if you get bored." She says, softly.

Then I feel lips on my forehead, and I open my eyes to see Maggie leaning over me. I move to kiss her, and she smiles into the kiss, seeming surprised by my actions. She pulls back, and runs her fingers through my hair, which is brave considering how pretty dirty and greasy it probably is at the moment. "Babe, I'm going to Command for a conference call with my Captain. I'll be back in a bit. Do you need anything?"

I once again feel an irrational form of panic at her leaving, but I push it down. I shake my head and try to smile, but Maggie sees right through me.

"I'll be right back, Danvers. I shouldn't be more than an hour, and Kara will be right here." She leans close. "She's been going non stop since we found you. I think she needs some Sister time, and a nap." She kisses me once more, and I watch as she walks out of the room.

Kara moves closer to me. "You feeling ok?" She asks, as she tries to find the best place to cuddle me.

"My chest hurts." I admit quietly, mostly because I know that she will blame herself if she accidentally hurts me if I don't tell her.

"Muscles?" I nod, and she wraps her arm gently around my belly. "Is that ok?" I nod again, and I close my eyes. My eyelids feel so heavy, but I need to let her know something.

"Kar?" I mumble.

"Yeah?"

"You know that I love you right?"

She sits up a little, a hint of outrage is in her voice as she says. "Of course, I know that. You're the best big sister ever."

"You'll always be my sister. Nothing could ever change that." I cough again, and sigh, trying to stay awake enough to make my point, but it's hard.

"I know Alex, and I have an apology to make and some things to talk about when you wake up, but it's ok. You can go back to sleep now. Relax." She rubs my back gently, and I find myself drifting.

I wake up coughing, which is only a little better than waking up from a nightmare. Someone has left me a bottle of Gatorade, and reach out to grab it. My hands are shaking a little, but I manage not to spill it. Kara is asleep behind me, I can hear her tiny snores, which always used to annoy me as a kid, now they just make me smile. I set the bottle back on the bed tray, and pick up my iPad. I turn on some soft music, anything to break the stillness of the room and make the beeping of the heart monitor fade into the background. I set it back on the tray, and lean back. Ann comes in a few moments later.

"Hey, you hungry?" She asks. I nod.

"Good, they brought you some oatmeal, and fruit. They are just to start with, you can have some eggs and toast later if you are feeling up to it. Do you need to use the restroom first?" I nod again, and she helps me up. We go through the same routine we did earlier that morning, but when we come back she takes another listen to my lungs. Ann goes to a drawer for a second, and grabs a small jar. She gently motions to my shirt, and I nod, before she lifts it up, so that my back is exposed. The room is slightly cooler than my nest of blankets and the super powered furnace sleeping next to me, and I shiver a little.

"Sorry." Ann says. "This is going to be cold." A cold, wet, slimy substances hits my skin, and I'm about to protest when I realize it smells like menthol. _Vicks_. She rubs it into my skin gently and then puts my shirt back into place. "You have a bit of a rattle, this should help with that." I nod again, the only thing I seem capable of doing right now. My brain hurts, and it matches the rest of my body.

"Alex?" Ann says, moving the bed tray so that my food is in front of me. I look up at her, and I feel my head tilt slightly to the side, a new habit that I've been picking up from Maggie. "You ok?" I nod, as I pick up the spoon.

I've never been a big oatmeal person, but it looks delicious right now. I take a bite, and swallow, grateful that it's not too hot. I look up to see Ann over at the monitors, she's frowning. Maggie walks back in at that moment, looking a bit frazzled.

"Hey, babe." She says, coming over to greet me. She kisses my forehead, and then immediately puts her hand on my forehead. "You're warm." She looks over at Ann, who is coming over with a infrared thermometer. Ann slides it across my forehead and waits for the beep. She frowns again.

"Alex you have a fever." She says as she shows me screen. _99.9_ it reads. "It's a small one, but it's there."

Behind me Kara sits up. She yawns.

"Is it me, my temperature is a little above a normal human, could that affect the leads?"

"No, it's not you Kara. That's why I did the normal thermometer to be sure, and it's reading the same. I'm going to get Reily, I'll be right back." Ann says, as she quickly prints a read out and then leaves.

I sigh, and take another bite of oatmeal. It doesn't taste as good this time. Kara gets up from behind me, to take the chair, leaving room for Maggie to take her place.

"Babe?" Maggie asks, and I turn my head. "Are you alright?" I shrug, and take another bite of oatmeal, before spearing a piece of melon with my spoon.

She leans over to place her hand on my leg, and she squeezes gently. She opens her mouth like she wants to ask me something else, but she doesn't. She just nods, and takes out her phone and starts looking at something on it.

I take another bite of oatmeal, and pretend that I don't see Kara steal a grape from my bowl. I wink at her when she looks at me all innocent, and she smiles. Kara looks a lot better now that she's had a nap. The dark circles are gone, and she looks relieved. Even Maggie looks refreshed, she must have taken a shower during the time she was gone. The ends of her hair are a bit damp, I can feel it against my skin, and I can smell her shampoo, the one that smells like oranges that I know that she likes to use when she's had a rough day at work.

I'm happy that they both got some rest, and took the time to care for themselves, but there's an irrational part of me that wishes I could do that. I don't like that feeling, because I know that I'm not the only one affected by that bastards decision, and that not all injures are physical, but what I wouldn't give to be out of this bed and this place, to just wake and realize that all of this was just some nightmare.

I take another bite and then push it away, and focus on the fruit instead. The bowl is about half done, but I can't eat anymore of it. I finish the fruit and then lean back on the bed and close my eyes. I cough quietly, and I can feel the rattle, and I sigh. _Well, this just sucks._

"Alex?" Riley says, as she comes into the room. I open my eyes to look at her. "How are you feeling?" I shrug, and I watch as Riley exchanges a look with my girlfriend.

"Well, let me listen to your lungs, and then I'm going to check the injury on your shoulder." She helps me sit up again, and I close my eyes as she does her work. Maggie's hand grabs mine and I squeeze it greatful that she's here.

"Well, Ann was right in her assessment, you do have a slight crackle when you breath, and you still have a lot of fluid buildup. I'm going to increase your medication to see if we can't flush out whatever is in your system." She then gently lifts the bandage that is covering my shoulder. It doesn't hurt that much, at least it didn't, but she has to poke it to examine it and suddenly it hurts. I don't say anything, but Maggie must see my nostrils flare because she squeezes my hand this time.

"Well, it appears to be healing fine. There is no sign of infection." She changes the dressing just in case. She moves over to the computer and looks at something before coming back over to me. "We got your blood work back, Alex… and the results of the swabs." I hear my heartbeat faster in the monitor and Maggie gently rubs her thumb over the back of my hand.

"Your electrolytes are off, which was to be expected, but everything else looks normal. And as for the swabs, they were negative for the presence of semen, or condom lubricant. So I can officially conclude that the results of the rape kit are negative." I let out my breath, and I feel a weight lift off of my chest that I didn't know that was that heavy. "But, on the safe side, I recommend that you follow procedure and be tested for STIs once a month for the next six months."

She pauses and looks over at Kara and motions for her to step out. My little sister must sense that Riley is about to talk to us about our sex life because she leaves the room rather quickly. I wish I could go with her. It's not that I'm embarrassed, but I just don't want to talk about how things are going to change.

"I know that you and Maggie are in a monogamous relationship, but I would recommend practicing safe sex until all of those tests comes back negative, for both of your safety. Do you have any questions about that?"

I'm relieved over the negative test result, but I'm not stupid. I know that the test is only negative in name only, the truth is that the results are inconclusive because of the water. For all I know the Bastard raped me, and pulled out before he could ejaculate, and even pre-ejaculate can still carry STIs and STDs. I wouldn't want to pass that on to Maggie, and it's not like we haven't gone through the safe sex talk before.

When we first started dating and being intimate,Maggie had the talk with me about safe sex, and we did decided that we would use gloves, condoms, and dental dams for the time being until we both got a chance to be tested. After the results came back clean for both of us, we made the decision to be fluid bonded and to forgo these practices. It feels like I'm going a step backwards and I hate it.

I shake my head, and pull away from Maggie. "I have to pee." I say quietly needing to move. Dr, Hamilton helps me up quickly and she helps me over to the restroom. She gets things situated and then leaves me alone. I use the restroom, but then I get up and stand in front of the mirror. My skin is crawling and I feel dirty. I look dirty too, with my wild and greasy hair, and sweat soaked, dirt streaked skin. I want to take a shower, but just looking at the tiny shower stall is making me edgy, and the sound of water running even to wash my hands takes all of my effort not to flinch away. I want to cry, but I have no tears left. I just need a moment alone.

I don't know how long I am standing there when someone knocks at the door. "Danvers." Maggie asks."Can I come in?"

"Yeah." I whisper loud enough for her to hear. She comes in quietly, and shuts the door behind her.

"Babe?" She comes closer to me and pulls me into a hug. "You're shaking."

"I'm sorry." I say as the tears finally come.

"For what?" She asks me.

"For all of this… it's my fault."

"Alex…"

"No, it is. I should have been paying more attention on the elevator, it's my job to pay attention to things like that to feel out the situation, and I failed, and now I've ruined everything."

"No, Alex. Hey, look at me, babe." She gently using her finger to lift my chin, and she wiped away my tears "My love, this isn't your fault. As you told Kara, this is no one fault other than Rick's. Babe, he's the one that violated(that word makes me flinch) your space and your privacy. He hurt you, and that is not your fault."

She kisses me softly. "Listen, I know what Riley said about the STI test scared you, and I just want you to know that I'm not mad or upset at you about this, and it doesn't change the way I look at you or feel about you. You're my Partner babe, in more ways than one and we are in this together."

"Ride or die?"

"Ride or die… Always." Maggie kisses me again, and then she holds me for a while.

"I love you, Maggie." I say, as I put my head on her chest.

"I love you too, Alex. We'll get through this, I promise." She says pulling me closer. I can hear her heartbeat, and it makes me smile.

We sway from side to side softly, until my tears stop. By then I'm practically falling asleep in her arms, all of the crying and worrying has taken away what little energy I had. Just as I'm about to worry about how I'm going to get back into bed under my own power, Maggie surprises me by picking me up, bridal style.

Every time she does this, I'm amazed and awed by it. She's only a few inches shorter than me, but she's strong, almost as strong as I am. She works out differently than I do(yoga, yuck; boxing yes.), but the results are the same. I love that she is just as much of a badass as I am.

I laugh as I put one arm around her neck, and drag the IV stand with us as she carries me out of the bathroom. Kara and Riley are talking softly, but they pause when they see us and they help Maggie get me situated back in the bed. I notice that Riley has an oxygen mask in her hand instead of the nasal cannula and it makes me frown.

"I'm sorry Alex, but your O2 stats are a little low again. We are going to give this one more try,and then we might have to resort to something else." She didn't have to tell me what she meant. The Continuous Positive Air Pressure (CPap) machine has shown significant results in helping patients like me who have develop respiratory failure improve oxygen saturation levels without resorting to a breathing tube or a ventilator. It's non evasive, and millions of Americans use it everyday to help with Sleep Apnea. But it's not something that I am looking forward too. I'm not quite at the level that they can call respiratory failure but I can tell that it's low. I'm short of breath even lying here, and I'm fatigued really easily, especially for someone is very active like I am.

Riley gently placed the mask on my face, and while it's a little uncomfortable, it helps immediately and that kind of scares me. I feel a body join me on the bed, and I turn slightly to see that it's my sister. Kara makes herself comfortable before, she reaches over me to grab my IPad.

"Want to watch a movie before you fall asleep?" She says, and I have flashbacks to when she would do this even ever I was sick as a teenager, and we would fall asleep together on the couch with the T.V. on and Mom would always wake us up, when she would leave for the lab in the morning. It was one of the only times that Mom seemed happy after Dad disappeared.

I nod, and turn to look for Maggie, who sat down in the chair, and was getting out a laptop. She looks up to see me looking at her curiously and she smiles.

"I'll be over here, babe. My Captain has loaned me to the DEO for the time being at J'onn's request, but I still have a lot of paperwork to get caught up on." She grabs ,my hand and brings it to her lips, and I smile at her. She smiles back and continues setting her stuff up.

I turn my attention back to Kara and see that my sister hasn't picked a movie, but instead has settled on **_The Librarians_**. I love this show, it's nerdy, cheesy and quirky. I love it, because it shows that learning can be badass, and that being smart is a gift. I've already seen every episode of all 3 seasons and are eagerly awaiting the 4th, but it still makes me laugh and smile.

Kara sets the iPad and stand up so that we can both see it comfortably, then she moves my head to her shoulder so that she can cuddle with me a little better. We start at the beginning of season 1, and I manage to make it though most of the first half of the first episode. By the time, Eve starts kicking butt in the art museum though, I can feel my eyes start to droop. The last thing I'm aware of, before I'm out is Flynn explaining to Stone and Cassandra how to build a blow torch out of an oxygen tank and a picnic lunch.

 ** _Author's note:_**

 ** _Next chapter will pick up from the end of chapter 5 and we find out what Kara and J'onn needed Maggie for in command. I don't own Supergirl, The Librarians or any of the characters. As always any mistakes are my own, and please tell me what you think. I've been dealing with health issues so I haven't been able to get out these chapters as fast as I have wanted, but I promise that I will finish this story. Thanks for reading, and please leave me a review or follow, or come talk to me on Tumblr, about any of my stories or anything in general. I'm Warriorbard2012._**


End file.
